The Secret Club
by iamangelikus
Summary: Claire wasn't sure what to do on Monday so she came early hoping that she still belonged to the club. Few days passed and something's abuzz in Shermer High. People can't quite put on a finger on it.
1. We Are The Breakfast Club

_A/N: This story just came to me. Supposed to be oneshot but the writing never stopped. I just started shipping John Bender/Claire Standish cuz I find 80s Judd Nelson to be so frickin hot that it should be illegal._

 _Hope to finish this story soon. I have twin babies to take care of and publishing this was a feat on its own._

 _This fic is unbeta'd. Any mistakes please inform me. Just keep it friendly._

 _I do not own these characters._

She was early. Her parents wondered why. She told them that she wanted to make up for the mistake she made that got her in detention last Saturday. It was no big deal for them but it does raise questions in their heads which they never ask them out right. They guessed that their daughter being early at school would begin a new time for her to be good again.

In reality, that wasn't the case. She wanted to be early to be sure that they still exist, the Breakfast club that is. She wanted to know if John would acknowledge her despite her efforts.

And even though John wouldn't be early, she still wanted to be there first to confirm everything they shared in detention last Saturday.

She arrived in school feeling anxious. She saw Andy first who had just finished his jog routine and was starting to do some stretches when he spotted her. She curved a pleasant smile and approached him.

"Hey."

"Hi," Claire replied. "Are you always this early?"

"Yeah," Andy said and began stretching his arms. "Although this time around, I know you know it's a different setting."

She chuckled. "Don't worry. Allison's gonna be here. You already gave her a reason to be."

He smiled and can't help feeling the warm fuzziness inside him.

"What reason?"

They turned and saw Allison back to her dark garb. Despite it, Andy smiled wider as he approached her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back.

"I can't believe you're back with all the dark shit again," Claire finally recognized.

"It's better this way," Andy replied instead. "So that no one will know how gorgeous she actually is."

"Or are you just attracted to goth girls?"

Brian came into the picture. It was feeling alright already that all of them came this early to be with each other's company.

"Shut up," Andy grunted.

"Good morning to you, too," Allison finally greeted as she wrapped her arm on Andy's waist. She looked at Claire and continued, "I thought you weren't gonna be a part of us anymore."

"I thought so, too, but…"

"But what?" Andy had to ask. They were curious as to what made her change her mind.

Suddenly, another voice was heard. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried, huh?"

They all turned around and saw John Bender in different ragged clothes but still with his signature clunky boots with the red bandana on one of them. He curved a cocky smile at them as his eyes landed on the prettiest redhead he had ever seen.

"Sweets," he greeted as he approached her with a dark smoldering look lingering onto her.

"Someday, you're gonna be the death of me," she confessed. She just couldn't resist him after what he did.

He gave her a small peck at the corner of her lips and whispered, "You're not going alone on that route when that happens."

She smiled as her heart fluttered. She felt somehow relieved that they left detention that fateful Saturday changed and united in diversity.

"It's official," Brian interjected. "We are the Breakfast Club."

Everyone smiled. No need to argue anymore.

The days that followed would create a subtle buzz in Shermer High. They still hang out with their friends just like any other day but people seem to notice that they regard other people outside their circle. Like when Allison came up to Claire to return her eyebrow pencil. The look on the faces of Claire's friends was enough to question her sanity. They tried asking her what that was but she just shrugged them off. Or like when John walked up to Andy with Brian on tow and invited him outside with a wink. Andy's teammates raised their brows and were already puffing their muscles out to display their protectiveness over Andy to which Andy only laughed and told them not to worry because they were his friends. They were speechless and could not form any words in mind as they watched their star player walking and talking to two unlikely very different people in their school. Little did they know the smoky activities they share with Mother Nature on days like that. John seemed content to share his Marijuana on them than to his burnout friends now. He guessed the new company around was a fresh change for him.

Although their friendship was beginning to surface, the romances in between them was kept secret. John would intentionally walk by Claire's locker to find her and wink at her. She'd blush and smile while her friends continue talking oblivious to the secret affair they share. At lunch, Andy would slide a note in Allison's locker or on her lunch table while he walked passed with nonchalance. Whatever was on that note, she always smiled and Andy notices almost immediately.

Sometimes, just before practice, he'd excuse himself to jog around as his warm-up routine. In reality, he would just go sneak at the back of the gymnasium to find Allison already there waiting for him. She was grateful for this as she gets to see her boyfriend wearing the very tight required uniform which clearly outlined his bulge. She never tells him because he always came crashing onto her. His lips hungry. It was better that way. She figured she'd tell him soon when she's ready.

And when they arrive home, they spend their nights talking on the telephone telling each other's secrets and discovering more fron each other. It was like a journey they both are on and enjoying the hell of it.

Both couple had different ways to reach each other. Claire would sometimes visit to John's shop class. Brian was his partner there now to help him on other projects which helped him a great deal. And because of this, Brian would cover for them as they escape and make out somewhere unseen from the public: boiler room, supply closet, the basement, the johns in the men's room, the johns in the girl's room, under the bleachers, in the parking lot when all of the people are still inside the building. Claire liked the way John touched her but she still wasn't able to give him her virginity. At the first few times, she was the one always holding back still scared. But when they progressed onto sneaking to other places, John was already the one halting them to her surprise. She knows he's been holding it in for her and thought it was unfair to have him hot and bothered and then coming to nothing. She had to do something.

One day, she ditched her friends and looked for Allison. It took a great deal of walking for her when she spotted her talking to Andy. She watched them at first while she noticed the people around them looking surprised and speaking in hushed tones while they passed. She just smiled. If they only knew.

She approached them and was greeted with smiles.

"So I have this crazy idea and I think you guys will love it..."


	2. The Crazy Idea

It was a crazy idea indeed. but she knew it would work and what better way to enjoy the long springtime weekend than spending it with the Breakfast Club at their exclusive family beach house in California. They would all be together for the long weekend and away from the prying eyes of Shermer High. Her parents doubted her at first but at the mention of a club she wanted to help, they caved in eventually and allowed her full control of the place even though they know nothing about the club. It also helped that she had been going to school earlier than usual since her detention.

Allison and Andy were all over it. The chance to be together in a faraway land was just too good to decline. They jumped right in. Brian had a little difficulty convincing his parents about it but Claire taught him to say the same thing to them just like what she said to hers. Magically, they agreed as well.

John was not one to turn down such an amazing offer. He and Claire together with the Breakfast Club in California was ideal for him to spend more time away from his troubling family and alone with Claire. But he knew she wasn't dumb to know what's gonna happen when he will be alone with her once and for all.

"Sweets," he said as he tucked a stray curl away from her face while they were under the bleachers on a Wednesday afternoon. Everyone had gone home already but they both loved the warmth from each other. He was laying on his side with an elbow propped up for support while Claire sat on the grass with her back leaning on his tummy. His free arm around her waist while she placed her hands on it. He looked at her with serious eyes and continued, "Are you sure about this?"

Her brow raised. "What do you mean? Don't you wanna hang out with me anymore? Did some of your girlfriends asked you out already?"

He could sense her jealousy seething at the mention of the ex-girlfriends from his old wallet. He could not contain his laughter. "You know I already burned that wallet ages ago since we started doing our thing. They mean nothing to me anymore. And no, nobody asked me out to make me doubt your offer."

She sighed already feeling defeated. "So what's the problem?"

He wanted to tell her that he might not be able to control himself and have his way on her. He'd been jerking off every morning since they started sneaking out from shop class whenever she visited him. Every time he feels her up and makes her cum over her panties, he's always tempted to loose all of their clothing and just do it but he can't. She might stop seeing him if he did that and he could not afford to lose her. She has become the reason for him to keep moving forward in everything he does. Life had become bearable because of her.

He smiled at her and answered, "There's no problem, sweets. I'd be more than willing to take your offer."

She grinned widely. "That's my boy."

And so the day came. Claire prepared her stuff into becoming a woman. She had already gone shopping the week before for sexy lingerie, dresses, dark make-up for a smoldering look. She even started taking pills in case John forgets to bring condoms.

She knew what he really wanted to say that day under the bleachers. She could sense the fear in his words. He held respect for her and she appreciated it so much that it was time to give him his prize: her virginity. She didn't tell him that. She wanted to tell him on the night she decides to give it to him. She liked the way he looked when he was unsure of stuff because most of the time he's confident and sure of everything. This was a rare opportunity indeed and it made her giddy just thinking about how she's got him in her fingers.

She booked all of their tickets as she contacted their ride to their beach house. She hadn't been there for a while and her parents only utilized the place whenever they're in California.

"Allison," Claire called at her while they waited for the others in the airport. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?" She looked up and looked at her. She wore a bright vibe today complete with the white headband she wore in detention that day.

Claire drew a deep breath. "Have you ever done it with Andy already?"

She smiled. "Have you? With John?"

"I asked you first."

She smiled widely and replied, "Just once."

Her eyes went wide. "What? Really?"

"We were hoping for a repeat in your beach house."

Claire smiled. She could not be any happier for them. "How was it?"

Allison could not contain her joy as she reminisced the little details in her head. "It was amazing."

That was more than enough for her to be ready as well. Soon, the Breakfast Club was complete and boarded their plane to California.

When they arrived, it was sunny and the warm breeze was welcoming. Their vehicle to their beach house was already waiting for them. It was still a long ride so they managed to sleep on the way.

All the while, John was silent. He smiled and laughed occassionally on the jokes they throw around. Claire noticed this to which she could only grin wider than she ever had. He had no idea what her mind was thinking.

They arrived at the Standish's exclusive beach house. It was entirely made of hard wood with large bolts and nuts holding the varnished house together with 4 floors, and centralized cooling and heating system.

And as if the house was not amazing in itself, the beach it was located in was even more jaw-dropping. White sand everywhere with cool waves forming seafoam by the shore. It was a sight to behold.

"Sometimes, I forget how filthy rich your family is," Andy said adoring every sight he could take in. Each of them still in awe of the beauty her riches held.

"It's not that bad," Claire replied casually and hurried inside. The group followed suit.

She didn't like talking how wealthy their family is when said family has given her everything except love and compassion for one another. She has to learn those from growing up until the Breakfast Club made her love life again. High school was livelier than it was before now she's with them.

And for the next few days, it will be so especially with the plan she had in mind.

There were many rooms in the house. Brian never mind counting them as he was already excited to choose his own room. Allison and Andy debated whether or not they should share a room together in the second floor.

"Why don't you, Allison?" Claire asked trying to help the couple.

"Do you snore aloud when you sleep?" Andy asked. He wasn't trying to make her feel uncomfortable than she already was. "Cuz I don't mind at all."

"It's not that," she replied shyly. "I could care less if you heard me snore."

"Besides, Sporto," John added, "It's more likely for you to be snoring than Allison. I don't think she's the snoring kind."

"I don't snore," he said defensively.

"I'm sure," John replied mocking him.

"Let's just respect Allison's wishes for now," Claire said to stop the duo's bickering.

"Very well, I'll just be next door." Andy said already lifting his luggage towards the next room. She squeaked in protest but Andy was stubborn. "I'm not letting you out of sight so please respect my decision as well."

He was already near the door when John suddenly said, "I doubt he'd be sleeping there tonight anyway."

Allison squeaked and blushed as she hurried herself to her room and locked the door. Claire slapped John's chest. "You scared her away."

John chuckled as he turned around and darted upstairs. "C'mon, Cherry. Let's find my room."

Claire followed him and replied, "Don't you mean our room?"

It made John stop walking. "I snore."

"I don't mind."

"Very loud."

"Is that really bothering you?"

He turned around with a cheesy grin on his face and said, "Let's race. If you catch me, I'll stay in your room. If not, I'll stay in my room."

Before she could register all he said, he started sprinting. His long legs climbing 3 steps ahead of hers. "No fair!"

John was not stopping with Claire only a few meters away but she tried her hardest to catch up. He was still in the lead when he reached the attic. He then opened the door to his chosen room and locked himself in. "I win!"

"John!" She shouted and knocked on the door. "Open up!"

"You lost, Claire. I get to keep this room."

"You're no fair! You had a headstart and you have long legs! How could I possibly compete with you like that?"

She could only hear him laugh at the other side. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll be in my own room then."

There was no reply anymore as she turned around and headed downstairs to the ground floor where her room originally was.

With John obviously over reacting about this, somehow this is turning out to be a crazy idea indeed.

"This is so unlike you, John Bender. Ugh!"


	3. Crash Into Me

John didn't know what he was thinking. He's not one to back out when a girl throws herself on him, but when said girl is little miss popular Claire Standish, the mighty John Bender diffuses into a little person until he feels himself turn into a speck of dust.

What did Claire have to get him all bothered like this?

For one, if something bad is gonna happen to her, it will be all his fault. Usually he won't be bothered by it, but Claire wasn't like any other girls. She wasn't trashy, bitchy or lowgrade. She was raised properly by a wealthy family. He didn't even know what he did to deserve someone like her and he's not about to lose her just because he can't control himself if left alone in a room with her.

"I can't believe I'm turning blue balls over this shit," he said under his breath as he changed his clothes and exited his room. He knows how painful it is to lose one's virginity. He's never broken one but he heard stories. And if Claire couldn't understand that, he has to be the one to tell her. He wanted to see her this time and explain to her what's on his mind. With dinnertime almost here, he proceeded downstairs.

He found Claire and Allison by the kitchen preparing the food while Andy and Brian were out in the balcony enjoying the sea breeze of the night.

"Hey there, hot shot," Claire greeted and made her way to him. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and smiled. "How was your room?"

"Comfy," he answered with a smile too.

She went back to stirring something on the pan. "You should be. It's my favorite room in the house."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. There's no way she'll be there with him ever, he thought. "Oh yeah?"

"It was my brother's room. I used to sneak in to sleep beside him whenever nightmares haunted me."

"I'm done with the steak," Allison suddenly said. John was grateful for the distraction.

"I'll set up the table."

"Thank you, John." Claire said as she turned off the stove.

"God, this steak is amazing," Andy rejoiced and everyone in the dining table laughed. Dinner commenced as soon as the food was brought out.

Brian took a bite of his steak as well and added, " This is rather good."

Allison blushed. "I just copied whatever the cook book said. Besides, it's not all on me. Claire did the sauce as well."

"God, the sauce is amazing," John added. This time, everyone laughed harder.

"John," Claire said after stifling her laughter. "You don't need to patronize me over a simple sauce."

"Sweets," he called her this whenever he's trying to make a point, "The steak wouldn't be the same if it weren't for the sauce. Give yourself a little more credit."

Claire just shook her head. "Let's just eat."

Dinnertime went on with giggles, cheers and more revelations. Brian finally got an A on Shop because of John helping him but he is still trying to figure out the inner workings of the porcelain elephant lamp.

"I already told you everything I know," John added.

"I know," Brian replied, "And thanks for it. I just don't know why I still can't get it."

"Let's still cheers to your grade in Shop now," Andy said and raised his glass. The others followed with smiles on their faces.

"Let's toast to Allison's steak--"

"And Claire's sauce," John interjected. Another round of giggles were heard.

Andy smiled and continued, "And Claire's sauce."

"Most of all," Allison suddenly said, "Let's toast to the night we never dreamed of."

They looked at each other. Sincere eyes sparkled on their dinner table.

"Probably the most memorable and enjoyable dinner we've had in a long while," Andy added. And with it, the sound of wineglasses tinkering were heard and roars of cheer brightened the evening.

The dishes washed and the table cleaned. The club stayed at the balcony after dinner. The stars were out and the sound of waves crashing by the shore were lulling them to sleep.

Allison and Andy were sitting on a deck chair cuddled up to each other. Brian was on the porch while John lied on another deck chair enjoying a cigarette. Claire was sitting on the edge of it.

They were silent for a while when suddenly Allison snored. The others held their chuckle.

"She specifically said she cared less of Andy hearing her snore," John reminded as he puffed again on his cigarette.

Claire shifted on her seat and added, "Maybe all of this excitement was wearing her down. We haven't been this free for a while, you know."

Andy smiled and whispered, "Yeah." He then slowly got up and carried Allison in his arms. "We're gonna head inside now. See you tomorrow."

"Have fun, kids," John sneered as they watched the couple go inside.

"You know," Brian suddenly added, "We should do this more often. You know, going somewhere faraway from Shermer. It certainly gives us a fresh perspective on things. I'm glad you offered this trip, Claire."

"Thanks, Brian," she replied with a pleasant smile on her face. "I figured we needed some ease since that day on detention. The faces on people in school had been not so nice."

"They look at you funny?" John asked.

"Not just me," she said and shifted again on her seat, "Like when Andy talked to Allison, they were certainly looking at them funny. Or when she returned my eyebrow pencil or when you and Brian were working hard in Shop. It was starting to choke me."

"I know what you mean," Brian replied. "This is certainly nice." He then hopped off the porch and continued, "I'm going to sleep now. I'll be on my way."

They nodded and watched Brian disappear inside.

Claire shifted on her seat and turned to John. "You've been acting funny."

He took a long drag from his cigarette and said, "Funny how? I've always been me--just a tad bit kinder nowadays."

"You've been avoiding me," she finally said. "What are you afraid of, John?"

He threw away his cigarette and leaned forward. "Truth?"

She nodded. "Truth."

He stared straight into her eyes and said, "You."

She chuckled. "What about me?"

He leaned in more. His breath close to her lips. "I'm scared of losing you."

She could smell the smoke from his face but her eyes were still on him. "What are you talking about? You're not gonna lose me, John."

He looked into her eyes, the gap between them hadn't changed. "I will be."

"What do you mean?"

"This crazy idea of yours is making me anxious."

"Why?"

He sneered at her. "Isn't it obvious? You can't possibly make me not do something if I'll be alone with you in one of the rooms. This is not school anymore where we can sneak off somewhere and make out. I know you're not ready but don't make me stop when I start kissing you."

She pressed her lips trying to gain her composure. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Claire?"

"John," she swallowed as she looked at his lips and then at his deep eyes. "I'm ready."

It took him a moment to sink that in when she suddenly smiled. He crashed his lips onto hers and carried her immediately inside.


	4. For What It's Worth

_A/N: Oh my God! I did it! This was really hard to write. Warning though, this is pretty long. I wanted to break it down into 2 chapters but it didn't feel right if I'd do it._ _This was inspired after listening to the song "For What It's Worth" by The Cardigans._ _Also, I might be changing the title of ths fic. I didn't really have anything planned for this in the beginning. I just let everything flow._ _Have fun! Any mistakes are mine. I do not own these characters. I only have my imagination._

"What's wrong?"

They were already in Claire's room when John stopped kissing her passionately. She was still lovedrunk over his kisses and touches when he suddenly halted and it made her ache for him some more.

"Claire," he was catching his breath when he swallowed a lump in his throat. "This can be extremely painful."

She smiled and said, "I think I can handle it. I mean all those kissing sessions we had in school have prepared me for this day."

"No, Claire," he held her hands. They were a little warm. "You might wanna stop and change your mind when I sink into you."

The words he said were making her hotter but his deep eyes and his concern drilled a hole inside her. He was nervous still even though she had already permitted him to have his way on her. "Even if what you say is true, that losing my virginity would really hurt, the fact of the matter is it's you. I'm willing to risk it if it's you, John. I wouldn't want any other way."

He was silent, unable to move or utter a sound after what he heard. He swallowed again to regain himself. "Why? Why me? You're not gonna have your white weddin someday like you always dreamed of. Your parents are gonna be so angry about this, that a boy like me took advantage of a girl like you."

She smiled again as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's still gonna be white wedding someday with or without my v-card, and it doesn't really matter anymore anyway whether I lose my virginity to you or if my parents will ever find out about it. For what it's worth, I love you. And what's worse, I really do."

"I think that's enough talk," he said and immediately grabbed her legs which made her shriek in surprise. He wrapped them around his waist and walked towards the bed. She instinctively held onto him. As he laid her there, he looked at her and his heart was overwhelmed.

Who would've thought that this would happen? Over a month ago, they were complete strangers. No common friends, totally out of their respective social circles. And on that day in detention, they hated each other which made them gravitate towards each other. She was attracted to him due to his ability to be himself. He challenged her to become herself as well which was rocky at first, but the looks he gave her was enough to recognize he was into her. Despite it, he was still miles away from even trying to make something out of it. She knew she had to make the first move. And when she did, everything fell into place.

"What?" She noticed he was stalling again.

He smiled. "For the record, I love you too."

She smiled back and their lips touched again for a gentle kiss which slowly grew into a passionate one. Their tongues massaging their mouths. He then kissed her neck which made her moan. It was turning him on more than it should. He pushed his hips onto hers and she felt his long hard member in his jeans.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She could not believe this was happening. He was pushing himself in a rhythmic motion as his mouth went lower. He unbuttoned her blouse and slipped the bra straps loose to reveal her soft mounds. He then sucked the peak on one of them and she felt the rush of nerves all over her body.

He released her breast from his mouth and rested his forehead on hers, "I so want to be inside you already, Claire. I feel like I'm going to explode just thinking about it."

"Take me however you want me, John. I'm all yours tonight," she said. She never felt this close to him and it made her wanna drown herself in all of these emotions she's feeling under his touch.

He then smiled and replied, "I'm gonna be really slow tonight till you feel yourself high."

Before she could say anything, he ground his hips once again against hers and kissed her making her wet. He undid her belt and loosened her skirt exposing her creamy white thighs and the little cotton panties in between. He then reached down and felt the dampness in his fingers.

He had to supress his laughter and just smiled wide. "Is this for me?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "Don't get too cocky."

He chuckled. "I'm not, but I'll take full advantage of it."

Without further adieu, he climbed down and stopped in between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs which made her shiver and proceeded to sniff her lady part.

"You smell so good, Claire."

She covered her face when she heard this, feeling embarrassed. "No, I don't."

He smirked at this. "Let me prove you wrong."

He then tugged her panties down and took a moment to revel at her wet slit.

"What are you doing?" She asked when she realized he was stalling again.

"I've never had a virgin pussy in my mouth before."

"Ugh. John."

"Don't talk. I'm memorizing every fold."

"Ugh. This is so embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed of your virgin pussy?"

"John, you're stalling. I thought you'd be the one to just dive right into it," she said trying not to laugh and avoiding the question at all.

His eyes went dark. "It's not my fault when you have such a beautiful pussy."

She scoffed at him. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not," he replied and quickly licked her slit. "You taste so good, too."

She quivered under his tongue. She couldn't come up for a comeback reply anymore as she felt him lick her slit some more. No one has ever touched her down there like that before. The new sensations surely dumbfounded her completely and sensual moans started to escape her lips. He's down there and she could not contain the overwhelming feelings she's experiencing. He was so good at it. The more she moaned, the more he was eager to eat her up. Soon after, she felt something building inside her. He wasn't stopping. It was like he was hungry for more. Not before long, she came and she let out a loud moan arching her back as waves of pleasure crashed onto her. His mouth on her pussy holding onto her as he felt her muscles twitching to her orgasm.

"Oh, God," she sighed under her breath when she had finished. "That was so good."

He smiled and licked her again which made her moan again.

This went on for a while. She was coming again and again. Soon, she was as wet as a pool. Her juices and his saliva sparkled on her pussy ans inner thighs with the night lamp beside the bed. He was proud of his work.

He then undressed himself. She watched as her gaze travelled from his lean body down to his hard and long cock. It was twitching. She could see the precum at its tip and she was tempted to reach for it.

"Don't," he commanded as soon as he saw what she was trying to do.

She obeyed but wondered. "Don't you want me to touch you too?"

He flinched at the sound of her words. They sounded so good. "There's nothing I want more than for you to do me too, but I'll leave that for now. Right now, you're as slick as a river and I want to be under your skin immediately."

She sat and took her blouse and bra off of her. She then leaned back against the headboard and looked at him with inviting eyes.

He didn't need to be told anything. He crawled on the bed and adjusted himself above her. He guided her legs around him as he kissed her. He shifted her stance down and her folds made contact to his shaft. She moaned at this and knew there's no turning back. He stopped kissing her and looked at her instead.

"Look at me," he said. She obeyed and felt the tip of his cock touch her wet slit. Without hesitation, he pushed inside of her. Her folds opened with the head of his cock already inside her. He stopped and pulled it out, slowly he let himself in again gaining a new inch every time he entered. She felt him inside and marveled at the feeling of it. And with every slow thrust, she kept wanting for more.

And then, it began to hurt. She flinched and it made her close her eyes. He watched her expressions dance on her face. It made him groan. He was painfully slow in his thrusts so that she can accommodate him more.

"You okay?" He asked. He didn't want her to change her mind just because he was hurrying inside her.

She nodded still closing her eyes to the pain.

"Claire, look at me," he repeated. "Don't think about the pain."

She obeyed again. "I'm looking at you, John."

"Good," he said as he gave another painfully slow thrust inside her. "I want you to focus on me like how I'm focused on you now."

She gripped his arms and stared directly into his eyes like what he told her. She realizes the agony he's in right now, how he wants to go fast but knew he couldn't. She bit her lip as his thrusts furthered deeper. Still slow.

He then stopped and tried to catch his breath. "I made it."

She felt so filled inside. And when she took a glimpse to the part connecting them, she saw blood. "John, I'm bleeding."

"That's ok. At least the worst part is over," he sighed as he thrusted again still slow that they could hear their juices in synch.

She moaned again and again as he went in and out of her very slowly. The pain was slowly ceasing to exist. "John, it's feeling a little good."

He moaned at this as he looked at her intently. "Buckle up, buttercup, cuz I'm not holding back anymore."

He closed his eyes and thursted harder and a little faster now. She bit her lip as another wave was building inside her again. She watched him move above her. His sweat glistened while his face danced with pleasures he's experiencing with her. It was a sight she wanted to remember all of her life.

He opened his eyes and saw her watching him. He smiled and rested his forehead on hers. "I'm coming."

"Me too," she replied.

He raised her leg on his shoulders and thrusted faster. Moans began to escape her lips while he grunted over and over again. Pressure building and building in between them. He then locked her lips with his as he went harder covering his shaft to a hilt.

A final push and she cried out her orgasm. Another couple of pushes and he came inside of her. A loud groan escaped his lips as he crashed on top of her.


	5. Sunshine Of Your Love

_A/N: This fic will be ending soon. Thank you so much for enjoying it. As always, mistakes are mine. Characters are not mine._

Claire woke up to a faint sound of a guitar. Her eyes scanned the room. There was no one. The sunlight beaming through her window confirmed her realization of a morning.

She sat up and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She then remembered what commenced on her very bed. After she bled, she and John made love over and over again. She was sore but he was so good at it. Maybe his vast experience with other girls made that possible. A tinge of jealousy sparked in her and she will need to talk to him about it soon.

She then realized John wasn't in the room. Where did he go? And is he responsible for the music she's hearing outside her room? She quickly got dressed and checked herself in the bathroom when she noticed something.

She was like wearing make-up. Her cheeks were blushed, her lips shiny and her skin radiant. She didn't remember wearing any make-up last night so she wondered how did this happen.

The ringing sound of rock music woke her up from her daze. She hurried outside and saw Allison in the kitchen bringing out food to the dining table where Brian, Andy and John were seated.

"What's the ruckus?"

They all turned and smiled. She was then greeted with good morning's when John approached her.

"Good morning, sunshine of my love,"

She raised a brow. "Sunshine of your love?"

He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead, "Exactly."

"Pancakes?" Allison said as she raised a plate of it, her way of inviting her with them.

She smiled at the invitation. John held her hand and guided her towards them.

The gang headed to the beach afterwards. It was a warm day in California after all, and the waves were small. They tried to play beach volleyball but ended up in more laughter. Andy having Allison as his partner did not really mesh well and John partnering Claire wasn't exactly the sports-type duo either. Brian had difficulty keeping up with the scores with their incessant laughing. In the end, they decided to lay on the sand, but the boys weren't having it. They ended up racing along the shore. The girls didn't have much energy anymore so they decided to relax a bit.

"You're not a virgin anymore," Allison suddenly said after watching Claire intently.

It surprised her a little bit. "Wha--?"

She looked out at the horizon. "You can always tell. You're glowing. I bet John had a hard time."

Claire smirked and added, "I don't wanna spill details about it."

She chuckled at this. "Don't worry. Andy had the same experience. We were pretty silent though.

Claire blushed. "Oh my God, were we that loud?"

Allison looked at her and nodded with a smile. "It's okay. I'm glad you had a great night."

She raised a brow and curved a playful smile on her face. "And it wasn't the same for you?"

The girls giggled. Who would've thought that a princess and a basket case would get along this well? Claire made up her mind that Allison is now her new best friend.

It was already midday when they returned inside. They had a change of clothes and gathered at the dining table. Claire and John were in the kitchen making lunch for everyone.

"There's a rumor going around at school," Andy suddenly said as he settled on his seat.

"Oh yeah?" Claire asked while she stirred something on the pan. "What is it?"

Andy chortled. "I heard it from one of your friends who was dating one of my teammates. Aren't you supposed to be updated with this kind of things?"

"She's busy," John replied instead while chopping greens.

"Doing what?"

Allison made a face at Andy. She couldn't believe he hadn't noticed. "Really."

"Anyway," Andy said when he remembered that Claire had been hanging out more with John since detention. He mentally slapped himself for being dense sometimes so he continued. "They said there's a secret club going on."

"What kind of a secret club?" Brian asked.

"They don't really what kind is it, but they know the name of it. Guess what," Andy had to supress his giggle for fear of giving away more info.

John caught him and stopped chopping. "You don't say."

Claire, who has been busy on her cooking, stopped and looked at John and Andy. "What?"

Brian and Allison were onto him, eager to know the rest of the info.

"The breakfast club," he finally said.

A silence fell and then laughter. A few moments later, Claire got out of the kitchen with plates on hand. Allison got up and helped her set the table. Then, John came out with a pot of something hot and steaming and placed it on the middle of the table.

"I present to you Claire's Fettuccini Carbonara," he said and sat beside Claire.

"Yum," Brian declared as he got to the serving spoon first and served himself a large portion on his plate.

"Hey, slow down, dweebie," John called out to him. He was eager to taste Claire's cooking.

"Never had this before," Andy commented and got himself a large portion as well.

While the rest are busy with the food, Allison couldn't help but wonder. "Will they ever find out who the breakfast club is?"

John smirked and answered, "They have to be early to get to know us."

They all laughed again.

"That reminds me," John continued as he stood up walked up to the stereo. He pushed a couple of buttons and then the same guitar sound they heard this morning started blaring loudly through the speakers. He walked back to his seat beside Claire as he hummed along.

"What is that music?" Claire asked. "You keep playing that song. Why does it sound so familiar?"

John smiled wide. "You can never go wrong with The Cream, sweets. Besides, this was the first time we met."

"Ugh, don't remind me. You were such an asshole to me back then." Claire responded trying to ignore John's wicked smile.

The others laughed at the memory. They've come a long way since that day in detention. What's so special about it is that they brought it with them, the friendship and love they have for each other, that no matter how different they were, they still have many things in common. With that, they will always have each other's back.

The weekend had passed filled with beach times, sexy times, food times, and times with friendly banter. Before they know it, it was already time for them to go back to good ol' Shermer, Illinois.

Before they could go on their separate ways, Brian had an idea.

"Why don't we all go to school on Monday on time?"

They all looked at each other puzzled by what he meant after making them all stop from going anywhere.

"I mean," he continued, "We always arrive in school early. Hence, our club's name, but what if we make it official? Instead of going early like we always used to, we come on time--together. No more hiding. Let the school know that we are more than the stereotypes they label us with."

"You're not afraid?" John asked, challenging him with his idea. "Cuz what you're offering is something really brave of you."

"Are you?"


	6. When The Light Gets Into Your Heart

_A/N: This is it! The final chapter! Thank you so much for the love. Enjoy!_

Monday came and Brian was early. He wanted to slap himself till he was numb for it. He wasn't really sure what happened that day on the airport when he suggested for the gang to just come to school and out with their secret already. He guessed they were tired since he did not receive a reply from them. So he came to the conclusion that it will still be the same for them: coming early to school and treat the day as it is like any other days.

Plus they weren't returning his calls. So he figured that his idea at the airport meant nothing to them. He still wanted to slap himself for coming early because he found no traces of them anymore.

Has the Breakfast Club gone because of what he said? They can't be that daft, right? He was getting anxious. Maybe they had enough of him, or maybe they weren't ready yet and he had asked them on the idea of revealing the Breakfast Club to all which made them sick to their stomachs. He was beginning to panic. It was not his intention to obliterate the club just like that.

An hour passed and it was nearing the time for the school bell to ring. They still weren't around. It was feeling a bit useless for him to wait on them. So he decided to keep off the parking lot already and head inside the building.

"Thought you'd be on time since you're the one who suggested it."

Brian turned around and saw Claire smiling wide. He looked at his watch to confirm the time. "I thought you'd be late."

"Late?" Claire echoed as she walked up to him still wearing a smile. "We wouldn't be where we are if we'd be late."

Brian chuckled. "Wonder what we'll be called if one of us will be late."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John Bender surface walking towards them. When he finally arrived, he placed an arm around Claire's shoulder and greeted, "Just wanna be sure you're still sure cuz anybody who look at us funny will experience a hard time when I'm around."

Suddenly, Andy arrived. "You don't have to do that, Bender. If we're gonna do this, you won't do anything to tarnish our name."

Allison followed behind him. "Besides, let them look. What's important is us, not them."

Brian couldn't contain his happiness and almost choked on his words. "You're all in time."

John chortled at his remark. "Stop stating the obvious and let's get this over with."

He chuckled when Claire hooked her arm to his and Allison does the same on the other. Andy then held Allison's hand while John went to Claire's side and held her hand too.

"This is it, princess," John whispered to her. "We're gonna walk the halls from now on like a regular couple would. Are you sure you wanna do this? Your image will be blown."

She smiled wide and answered, "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The Breakfast Club faced the school building. Little swarms of students can be seen in various parts of the school.

"Let's get to class then," Andy said.

They took their first steps and then the other. They were walking in a slow pace but confident in their stance. Their eyes looking straight ahead, unyielding their vision from the looks of those who started to notice them. As they climbed the steps and entered the school building, all eyes were on them. John felt Claire's hand squeezing his.

 _Little miss popular is not going anywhere_ , he thought and squeezed her hand in response.

A group of athletes noticed them too and called out on the one jock they know. "Hey Andy, who's the weird chick?"

He sneered at them and replied, "My girlfriend."

"Yeah, right," another claimed sarcastically while the others laughed.

He grinned at them. "Not my fault if you can't see a pretty girl when I see one."

Allison blushed as she squeezed his hand and grabbed his arm. He noticed this and kissed her forehead. They could hear the group's wailing stop.

"You don't have to save me," she whispered to him. She fidgetted a little but still her hands were on him.

Her shyness made her unbelievably cute and it took all of Andy's energy not to push her on the wall and kiss her senseless. "Give me the moment to be your knight in shining armor, will ya? I'm trying to be cool here."

She chuckled and replied, "Yeah, right."

They walk on. Until they reached Claire's locker first where her popular friends waited on her. Their faces were filled with disgust and wonder. She can tell they wanted answers.

"This is my stop," Claire declared, "I'll see you guys around."

They affirmed, said their goodbyes and walked on. John stayed.

"Uhm, Claire? What was that?" One of her friends asked her.

"Oh. My friends in the Breakfast Club," she answered with nonchalance.

"What? The Breakfast Club?"

"Yeah, the Breakfast Club."

"You mean you're part of the rumored secret club?"

John was getting irritated and answered her instead, "Yes, she is. Do you have a problem with that, little girl?"

The said girl flinched and sneered at him. "Excuse me? Is this guy bothering you?"

"No," Claire said, a little flustered with all of the questioning. "He's my boyfriend."

"What?" She wanted to unhear what she said. She looked at him from head to toe, assessing him with a great deal of scrutiny and condescension.

John was enjoying this. He slid behind Claire and wrapped both of his arms around her waist. "I don't think they understand English, sweets."

She smiled at his gesture. She turned her head a little to him and said, "You better get going, too, John. Time for class soon."

He sighed mockingly. "I guess I have to."

With that, he leaned his head down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back.

They then heard noises from the girls, irked out of their little display of affection. One of them couldn't contain her disgust. "You're crazy, Claire. Let's get out of here, girls, before we get infected."

As they watched them go away, John smirked and commented, "Your friends are dumber than I thought."

She had to scoff at what he said. "Yeah well, I already regretted why I ditched class for them to go shopping. Totally not worth it."

He turned her around to have her face him and smiled pleasantly. "Don't be too sorry about it. If you didn't do it, we wouldn't have met. You'll be missing this fine specimen all this time."

She laughed and it became his favorite sound in the world. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and added, "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Besides, it never happened. Look at us. And now, they're looking at us too."

He smiled. He can't quite remember when he had felt this way before at school. "Let them drool, princess. Cuz I wanna be like this with you everyday."

She hugged him closer. "Never thought you'd be the clingy type."

He smiled as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not used to it at all."

She giggled. "You're too cute, John Bender."

"Cute?" The word sparked something in him. He launched himself towards her, pushing her against her locker, their bodies pressed against each other. "Have you known me that well yet, princess? I'm far from cute."

She smirked at him confidently and replied, "Well, if this is what happens to get you in my pants, I wouldn't have had planned the trip to California."

He raised a brow and added mockingly. "And have you bleeding on the school floor for everyone to see? Never."

She giggled again and traced a finger on the exposed skin near the collar of his plaid shirt. "I could get used to this."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back with the same fervor. Among the sea of students looking at them with shocked eyes, in a few meters away, Brian can be seen with her usual group of nerds who kept on asking him about the Breakfast Club. He just smiled and shrugged them off as he hurried to his class. In Allison's locker which was a little far off, Andy says goodbye and promised her a fun lunch from now on with their new true friends at last.

It seems that Shermer High had changed for them when it's really five people decided to change the course of their lives despite their differences. The eyes of scrutiny will be on them for the following days. It didn't matter anymore if there's a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal in their club. Let them judge them. What's important is that they are who they wanna be: free.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The princess and the criminal unlocked their lips.

"See you at lunch, princess."


End file.
